1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a press apparatus for pressing a formed web. More particularly, this invention relates to a press apparatus in which the press rolls may be removed upwardly away from the press apparatus.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Numerous press section configurations have been proposed in an attempt to remove as much water as possible from the formed web prior to the web extending through a drying section of a papermaking machine.
Among the more successful press configurations are the so-called "TRI-NIP" and "TriVent" press arrangements. TRI-NIP is a Registered Trademark of Beloit Corporation and TriVent is a common law trademark of Beloit Corporation.
In the TRI-NIP arrangement, a first press member cooperates with a backing roll to define a first press nip. A second press roll which is a granite roll cooperates with the backing roll to define a downstream second press nip. A third press roll is disposed downstream relative to the backing roll and cooperates with the granite roll for defining a third press nip.
In the construction of the aforementioned TRI-NIP press, the first press roll and backing roll are rotatably supported by a wet end support. The third press roll is rotatably supported by a dry end frame which is not directly connected to the wet end support. The granite roll is independently and rigidly supported for rotation by an intermediate anchoring arrangement such that, to a very limited degree, the rotatable granite roll floats between the wet end support and the dry end frame.
Due to the ever increasing rotational speeds encountered in press sections of the aforementioned TRI-NIP arrangement, and because of the considerable means of the rolls rotating within the press apparatus, there exists a strong tendency for vibration to be generated between the wet end support, the dry end frame and the intermediate anchoring means.
In order to increase the natural frequency of vibration between the aforementioned supports and thereby stabilize the press apparatus, various ties between the support, frame and anchoring arrangement means have been proposed.
However, in the so-called "Open Top" configuration as exemplified in the TRI-NIP press, much time has been expended in disconnecting the aforementioned ties when roll removal, or felt changing, was required.
Similarly, in the aforementioned TriVent press arrangement, the first backing roll is followed by a second downstream backing roll for defining a second press nip between the second backing roll and the granite roll.
In both the TRI-NIP and the TriVent configurations, improved removal of the press rolls away from the press apparatus is desirable.
When the aforementioned ties were used, the ties were unbolted at both ends and the ties were removed from the press apparatus in order to gain access to the press rolls for removal of the press rolls. The ties are relatively heavy and much time has been involved in removing several of the ties when replacing a press roll or replacing a press felt.
The present invention seeks to overcome the aforementioned problems by providing pivoted links which can be unbolted at one end and pivoted horizontally away from the press apparatus so that access to the press apparatus is facilitated. When the links are pivoted away from the press apparatus, such links are fully supported at the pivotal end thereof and when such links are bolted between the respective wet end supports, dry end frame and intermediate anchoring means, the press apparatus is stabilized thereby increasing the natural frequency of vibration of the press apparatus so that the press apparatus runs smoothly.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art proposals and to provide a press apparatus which contributes a significant improvement to the paper web pressing art.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a press apparatus in which a wet end support means supports a first press member and a backing roll means and a dry end frame means is disposed downstream relative to the wet end support means for supporting a third press member. An intermediate anchoring means is disposed between the support means and the frame means for supporting a second press member. Pivoted link means removably extend between the support means, the frame means and the intermediate anchoring means for stabilizing the press apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a press apparatus in which the link means removably extend between the support means, the frame means and the intermediate anchoring means such that in an operative mode of the press apparatus, the support means, frame means and anchoring means are rigidly connected together for stabilizing the press apparatus and so that in an inoperative mode of the press apparatus, the link means are released from, and pivoted relative to the press apparatus for facilitating removal of the press members and backing roll means for the press apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a press apparatus in which the pivoted link means are disposed horizontally and pivot horizontally relative to the press apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a link means which includes a first linking means removably extending between the wet end support means and the dry end frame means such that in the inoperative mode, the first linking means pivots relative to the press apparatus. A first link removably extends between the wet end support means and the intermediate anchoring means such that in the inoperative mode, the first link is pivoted relative to the press apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a press apparatus in which a second link removably extends between the intermediate anchoring means and the dry end frame means such that in the inoperative mode, the second link is pivoted relative to the press apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a press apparatus in which the wet end support means includes a first section for rotatably supporting the first press member and the backing roll means and a second section connected to, and supported by, the first section with the first linking means including a third link extending between the dry end frame means and the second section and a fourth link removably extending between the first section and the second section.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a press apparatus in which the third link is disposed on the opposite side of the press apparatus relative to the first, second and fourth links.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a press apparatus in which the link means include a plurality of removable links extending between the support means, the frame means and the anchoring means with each link of the plurality of links having a first and a second end. The first end includes a first portion and a first anchor plate pivotally connected to the first portion and fastening means for removably fastening the first anchor plate relative to the first portion such that when the fastening means is unfastened, the link is permitted to pivot relative to the first anchor plate.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a press apparatus in which the fastening means includes a first plurality of swing bolts pivotally anchored relative to the first anchor plate, the swing bolts cooperating with corresponding anchoring slots defined by the first portion such that in the inoperative mode, the swing bolts are loosened such that the bolts pivot from the anchoring slots thereby enabling the link to pivot away from the first anchor plate.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a press apparatus in which the second end of the link includes a second portion and a second anchor plate. A second plurality of swing bolts are pivotally connected to the second anchor plate such that the second plurality of swing bolts cooperate with corresponding closed channels defined by the second portion. The arrangement is such that in the operative mode, the second plurality of swing bolts are tightened for rigidly connecting together the second portion and the second anchor plate and when the press apparatus is in an inoperative mode, the second plurality of swing bolts are unfastened and pivoted away from the second portion such that the link is permitted to pivot relative to the press apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a press apparatus in which the second portion moves away from the second anchor plate and outwardly away from the press apparatus in the inoperative mode.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a press apparatus in which the second portion moves away from the second anchor plate and inwardly relative to the press apparatus such that the link pivots into the press apparatus in the inoperative mode thereof.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a method of operating a press apparatus which enables the unfastening of the first end and then the second end of one or more links such that the links are pivoted relative to the press apparatus so that access to the press rolls for removal thereof is facilitated and changing of a press felt is simplified.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.